normal life in organization 13
by demyxthedemyx
Summary: demyx likes xigbar but doesnt know if xigbar likes him back. xigbar thinks that demyx is streight
1. normal life in organization thirteen

Yay my second entry. if you want to send me an email heres my address demyx_and_

oh and please no spam it hurts from the inside out.

(demyx)

it was the begining of a normal day zexion reading his porn. vexen mixing chemicals. xaldin cooking pukefast.

when i noticed something whrong. xigbar wasnt here! i asked everybody but no one knew. so i asked xenmas

and he said he was on a mission. i sighed and went to my room to whright some more music. i was in the

middle of righting a new song when it hit me maybe xigbar didnt like me. maybe hes not...you know gay.

i thought about it more and more. maybe the one man i ever loved wasnt gay! i was thinking up a storm

when zexion knocked on my door he came in with a blushed face and said "demyx? can you please

tell me what you were doing with lex yesterday in the park?" i laughed and said "what do you think we were doing?"

then i told him we were just talking about the next mission. zexion laughed and left my room. things were lonely

without xigbar. then i heard someone say "hey kid!" then i knew who it was. xigbar! i was so excited to see him again

even if he wasnt gay. so that night i lay in my bead dreaming about him with lustfull dreams.

(xigbar)

when i awoke there was siax sitting beside me i was so surprized i nearly jumped out of my pants. he said

"we have a new mission for you now so hurry and get dressed." i really didnt want to do a mission but i had to.

so there i was on a mission. to go shopping at the food lion. when something cought my eye it was demyx!

but why was he with lex? i was about to blow up in fury toward lex when i overheard him say

"demyx you are in need of mission points so heres your next mission." i sighed in relief. wonder what his mission was.

who knows. when i was done with my mission i past demyx i couldnt help but to smile and say "hey kid."

when i was in my room i started cleaning my guns. when i thought of something maybe just maybe demyx

liked me. then i laughed and said that was impossible. although it would be nice. i think hes streight so

he would never like me. although him with larxene would be creapy so i think i have a chance.

ok yes its over with that but dont worry im continuing it. so dont fret my little pretty's. remember if you want to contact me just email!

its the best way to do it. and if you have a hotmail account you can try to be my freind. i will get back to you as soon as possible.

my username on hotmail is demyx the demyx. and if you see it anywhere its most likely me. as axel would say got it memorized.


	2. demyx's mission

Heyy homies! Sorry it took so long to get this one up. I've been really busy with school work lately. sorry :( well heres the next chapter!

demyx

I awoke with the alarm clock ringing i checked the clock and i was late for the mission. I jumped out of the bed threw on my cloths and headed down the hall towards siax's room i dreaded it. This meant another lecture about being late. When i arrived at his room i waited a little bit before knocking but not to long after the door slung open. To my dismay siax was in a bad mood "just great" i thought to myself. he lectured me about being late for a good hour then sent me on my way to do my mission. during sometime in my mission i realized siax put me on fighting duty wich sucked. i sucked at fighting and everyone knew it. Even xigbar knew it but he never picked on me like the others do. He never really showed any anger towards me so i never had to worry about him. then something happened that knocked me out of my thoughts literaly. a swarm of heartless then attacked me. i fought as hard as i could but then black.

xigbar

I tried to wake up early but failed by the time i awoke demyx was gone. i slumt over my bed and suddenly got really mad at the alarm clock for not waking me up. i shot it. There goes another one i thought. siax is going to kill me. I decided to clean my guns and head off to town to get more bullets. While i was there i saw marluxia "great pink boy" he came over with a huge bag of groceries. he asked me which hair jel would be better and i told him whichever he wants. he realy needs to just shut up. I walked past him and saw siax great another unwanted person here. he walked up to me and told me xenmas was holding a meating the next day i just nodded and hoped he would go away. Then a question popped up in my kind of mission was demyx on? i asked him and the conversation went like this "hey do you know what kind of mission demyx is on?" "why?" "cause i want to know thats why!" "ok hes on a fighting mission" "WHAT?" i couldnt believe my ears that idiot put demyx on a fighting mission! a fighting mission! then siax said that there were'nt that many heartless in that area so he should be fine i felt relieved to hear that. I walked back into the catle and went strieght to my room and fell asleep as soon as i hit the bed. when i woke up there was a lex with a serious look on his face. "what is it lex?" "xigbar its demyx"

well i know thats all for this time i promise ill have more later. i know theres some mistakes but my editing software is down so please down pick on me for it. well until next time ~demdems


	3. hospital

hello well heres the next chapter hope you enjoy it!

xigbar

"WHAT?" demyx is in the hospital i dont believe it! "he's in a coma we dont quite know what happened yet" "take me to him now!" i demanded. i could tell lex was a little startled by my actions for i threw a vace accross the room. we raced down the hall and opened the doors to the infirmery. i saw demyx laying there on the bed covered in bruises and battrered almost half to death.(if he were alive) .lex left the room for me to have soom alone time with him. i fell asleep through tears.

demyx

I awoke in an infirmery i tried to sit up but instantly regreted it i was grasping my head in pain. then i heard snoring. i looked down and there he was asleep by my bed. Xigbar! i couldnt believe my eyes there he was by my bedside asleep. but something wasnt right he was crying! i then said what happened? he darted up and yelled "demyx oh my god are you feeling ok?" i nodded and sat there silently. he looked as if he were crying for a long time. "what happened?" i asked again. he answered with an i dont know they found you unconcious in the park. then my memories came back to me. "oh my god!" i yelled out i could tell he was startled. " i was on my mission doing what i was soppossed to do and then suddenly a huge swarm of heartless came at me!" xigbar had a look of confusion. then he said "siax told me there werent suppossed to be any heartless that day." well he lied i answered. we were silent for a very long time until vexen came in and said it was all clear for me to leave. i walked down the hall and went into my xigbar walked in "you doin ok kiddo?" yeah was all i could say. then i said you must have been really worried about me to sit beside my bead all day. "you have no idea" oh realy "ya realy" it went on and on until we got bored. then xigbar did exactly the opposite of what i thought he was going to do.

...im bored i am so busy at school! i swear they shouldnt give us so much homework ugh anyway hope you liked it! :) oh and i know there are mistakes i am trying to fix my editing software but i think it has been sucked into a vortex or something. oh well i guess i am going to have to find a new one.


	4. lovely end

Heyyy peoples! what up? im sorry that i havent uploaded in a while ive been so busy at school. why do they give us so much homework? i wish i could punch whoever invented it.

* * *

(xigbar)

Well I dosed off in the hospital being too tired to stay awake. I have had been awake for two days with worry of demyx. I was about to give up all hope when i was awoken with an "what happened?" i darted up and saw demyx "demyx oh my god are you feeling ok?" he nodded and then asked what happened (again) i told him what i knew. then he yelled "oh my god!" which i have to admit startled me a bit. he started talking about how siax told him he would be fighting heartless that day but i interupted "but siax told me that you would'nt be fighting heartless today" i could see the look of confusion on his face. i was a little confused myself. why would siax tell us different stories? then vexen came in and told us that demyx was alright to leave i was completely happy that he was ok. He stood up and headed to his room. i stayed at the hospital for a good amount of time before heading to demyxs room. i saw him standing in his room just staring off to space. "hey kiddo doin ok?" yeah was all he said then he said something that i didnt expect. "you must have been realy worried to stay there beside me all night" you have no idea i answered "oh realy" yeah realy" "oh realy" yeah realy" it went on and on like that til' we got bored. I just endlessly stared at demyxs lips. i wondered if they were as soft as they looked. then my body acted on its own and i kissed him.

(demyx)

There we were in my room one minute were talking the next xigbar kisses me! i cant believe it! it must be a dream. it was like heaven. then he finaly pulled back from the kiss in need of air. i just standed there my eyes wide my mouth agape. then suddenly he had a look of pure horror. "oh my god im so sorry demyx!" "i ..just..i was..i" but i stopped him from saying anymore by kissing him back. i cant believe it im kissing him. at first he was surprised when i kissed him back but then his eyes softened and finaly closed. then he started kissing back. everything was rushing in my head. but i thought he was strieght! why was he kissing back? why did he kiss me in the first place? i was interupted of my thoughts when xigbar told me something i never thought he would "I love you"

(normal)

"I love you" demyx standed there not knowing what to say.

"I love you too xigbar" xigbar nearly jumped up in excitement but stayed firmly in the ground. he hugged demyx and started laughing. "i thought you were streight dude" no way demyx thought. "haha i thought you were streight too!" and then they finaly got together.

* * *

yes thats the end im sorry. well im going to start a new story. got any ideas? well heres some anime/mangas that i wnt to chose from sailor moon, tokyo mew mew, inuyasha, ranma 1/2, gakuen alice, and fruits basket. if you have any ideas for either of them just tell me kay! again sorry about the errors. i still havent fixed my editing software. i dont know whats whrong with it! :(


End file.
